Visual display devices are teaching devices used to communicate information. These devices generally include motion pictures, slides, charts and television.
Visual displays provide highly effective teaching methods for the conveyance of information. They make possible a wide range of interesting, realistic, meaningful and stimulating learning experiences. It is believed that the effective use of visual displays improves learning processes because the material displayed can be directly viewed, rather than being disclosed through the intermediary of written or oral description. It is believed further that visual displays make learning more permanent, because the viewer can visualize in his or her mind precisely what they have seen.
It is thought that appropriately selected and professionally used visual displays help at all levels of education in the communication of information and ideas, as well as in the development of attitudes and understanding and in the teaching of professional skills.
Educational aids may be, for example, pictorial, graphic, three dimensional and audio. Amongst the pictorial aids are photographs, slides, film strips, prints and stereographs. None of these aids have been directed to the conveyance of information as is permitted by the present invention and as will be described in greater detail hereinafter.